


Rays of the sun

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Might be a bit ooc, but i wanted to write something nice and fluffy about them, i guess a bit of angst? but not too much, neji thinking about his father, since i always write nothing but angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: When it snows for the first time every year, Neji visits his father. It all started by accident, but then he realized that it was the only way to remember him without suffering.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hizashi & Hyuuga Neji
Series: NejiWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Rays of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Tradition | Memory
> 
> So I didn't realized it was already NejiWeek so I'm one day behind. I don't know if this fits the prompt/prompts. I realize that Hizashi might be ooc (a little or more than just 'a little'), but I really wanted to write something fluff and nice about him and Neji.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

When it snows for the first time every year, Neji visits his father. It all started by accident, but then he realized that it was the only way to remember him without suffering. It has become a tradition, his own and not imposed by anyone else.

It never stopped hurting. They way he lost him and everything that happened after that. But now it’s different, leaving the hatred behind has taken an enormous burden from his heart. He manages to think of the beautiful moments with him without suffering, feeling a bit of nostalgia and sadness, but not the crushing pain he once felt.

“I’m trying to do my best, father,” he whispers “I’m really trying.”

  
  


_ “Do you want to train, Neji?” _

_ “Yes, father!”. _

_ Neji loves to train with his father. There are few things that makes him happy, and spending time with his father is among the things he loves most. _

_ As he tries to dodge every snowball he throws at him, Neji watches his father and sees his smile for the first time in a long time. He is so surprised that he stops and receives a snowball straight to his face. _

_ “Neji,” Hizashi says, running towards his son “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was going to hit you so hard.” _

_ “Father,” Neji’s whispers “You were smiling.” _

_ Hizashi looks at his son in amazement. He hadn't realized he had smiled, he was so focused on making Neji play a bit with the excuse ‘to train to improve’.  _

_ ** _

Those moments were rare. His father often showed his ugly side. But despite everything, nothing can ever obscure the few beautiful moments they spent together. Those memories that Neji will carry inside his heart forever.

“I will find my freedom, father,” he says “And I hope to see you again… someday.”

Neji walks away, looking at the sky and smiling as the snowflakes fall on his face. Perhaps it’s his father, enjoying these first snowy days like he did so many years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
